


"Why did you kissed me?"

by kwonniehoon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: #HOWOOnderland, #HOWOOnderlandFicFest, #HWFF, Alternate Universe, Boys Kissing, Comfort, Crying Lee Jihoon, Established Relationship, Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, Scaredy cat Lee Jihoon, Soonyoung just love seeing Jihoon whining, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27539011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwonniehoon/pseuds/kwonniehoon
Summary: Jihoon should have seen it coming. He should have realised that the phrase 'let's go out tonight' was used specifically for a night adventure at one of the abandoned building Soonyoung found and yet, he still said yes. He seriously regretted his decision because the moment they stepped inside, he already felt like dying. Thank God, Soonyoung was there to keep him calm and comfort him whenever he had a breakdown.(or Jihoon was scared to death as they explore the abandoned factory and Soonyoung kissed him because the older has no clue on how to comfort)
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63
Collections: HOWOOnderland Fic Fest





	"Why did you kissed me?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time joining a fic fest. I had so much fun while writing this story. I hope you guys had fun reading this as much as I am. 
> 
> I would like to thank HOWOOnderland for giving me this opportunity to join this #HOWOOnderlandFicFest. It was a pleasure meeting you guys and I hope we can do this again in the future. 
> 
> Anyway, this was the prompt that was given to me:  
> Soonyoung kissing Jihoon in an abandoned building because he doesn't know how to distract him from being scared

> **soonyoungie** 🐯💕
> 
> _baby_
> 
> _let's go out tonight_

Jihoon stared at the message and reread it before sending the older an **_OK_** then he continue to do his assignment. He was halfway finishing the said assignment when he realised that he didn't asked the older for the time. But, before he could grabbed his phone, the screen lights up with a small _ping!_

> **soonyoungie🐯💕**
> 
> _i'll pick you up at 6:30_
> 
> _did you read my mind?_
> 
> _i was about to ask you that_
> 
> **soonyoungie🐯💕**
> 
> _wow_
> 
> _i'm such an amazing guy_
> 
> _i shouldn't have said that_
> 
> _bye_
> 
> **soonyoungie🐯💕**
> 
> _awweee babe_
> 
> _are you mad?_
> 
> _no_
> 
> _i'm doing my assignment now_
> 
> **soonyoungie🐯💕**
> 
> _oh okaiiii_
> 
> _good luck_
> 
> _thanks_

He switched off his phone once again. He turned his focus back to the laptop in front of him, a smile tugged at his lips. Picking up his phone once again, he sent a quick message at the guy.

> _i love you_
> 
> **soonyoungie🐯💕**
> 
> _jihoonieeeeee!!!!!_
> 
> _I LOVE YOU TOO_

He chuckled, shaking his head, amusement written all over his face. "Idiot."

Jihoon woke up when his phone started ringing on the nightstand. He would have ignored it, but then he remembered that he's going out with Soonyoung tonight. He shot up then grabbed his phone, not looking at the caller's id when he answered the call. 

_"Baby, where are you? I'm down here,"_ Soonyoung's voice sounded from the other end of the line. 

Jihoon let out an awkward laugh. "Uh, Soonyoung... I just —"

_"— woke up?"_

Jihoon blinked. "H-how did you know?" 

The other chuckled. _"What else would you be doing other than sleep at this time?"_

Jihoon blushed. "Shut up."

_"Anyway, get ready. I'll wait."_

"Hmm, okay."

He quickly got off the bed then went to the bathroom to take a quick shower. Once he was out, he grabbed an oversized black sweater and a pair of black jeans from the closet then put them on. He grabbed his phone and wallet before running to the front door. He put on his black converse high then went out of the house. 

"Took you long enough," Soonyoung said once he got into the car. "I've been waiting here for years and you only came out now."

Jihoon rolled his eyes. "Shut up. Let's just go."

"Your seatbelt," Soonyoung said and only started the engine when the younger has put on his seatbelt. "Be ready," he added as he drove out of the parking space. 

"Huh?"

Jihoon, out of all people, should have known that when Soonyoung used the phrase 'let's go out tonight', it never meant a date at McDonalds or just a walk at Hangang Park. He should have known by now that the phrase was used specifically for a night adventure in an abandoned building Soonyoung found, yet he still said yes. 

So, here he is, sitting in the passenger seat of Soonyoung's car, looking out the window towards the old factory Soonyoung had chosen to be their new target place. It looks horrible and even without actually starting to explore the place, Jihoon knew he's going to regret his decision. 

"Baby," Soonyoung called. "Are you okay?" he asked. He took Jihoon's hand and caressed them. He offered him a smile when he says, "Everything will be fine. Don't worry, okay? After all, I'm here."

Jihoon looked back and forth between their interlocked hands and Soonyoung's face. He sighed and nodded his head. "Yeah, you're right," he whispered underneath his breath. He looked back out of the window towards the factory. "Everything will be fine..." 

"That's my baby," Soonyoung praised, reaching his hand out to ruffle Jihoon's hair. "Let's go now," he said then got off the car. He looked at Jihoon through the window and motioned with his finger for the younger to come out already. 

Jihoon took in a long, deep breath. "Everything will be fine. You can do this, Jihoon," he told himself before he too, got off the car. He shuddered when the cold, night air hit his face. "It's... cold."

Soonyoung chuckled. "Cute," he said, pinching Jihoon's cheeks. He took off his jacket then gave it to Jihoon. "Wear this. I don't want my baby to freeze to death. "

Jihoon took the jacket then looked up at the taller male as he asks, "How about you?"

"Me?" Soonyoung shrugged. "I'm fine, though," he replied, putting both his hands into his jeans pocket. 

Jihoon scoffed and shook his head. "Unbelievable," he muttered before putting on the jacket. He breathed a sigh of relief when he could smell Soonyoung from the jacket. At least, he felt a little bit calm now. 

"Are you ready?" Soonyoung asked as he looked at him. His expression softened when he says, "Do you really want to do this? We can stop now and go home then just cuddle. I don't mind."

Jihoon looked back at Soonyoung and offered him a small, sincere smile. "It's fine. Let's do this."

"Are you sure?" 

"Hmm..."

"Alright, then. Do you wanna hold my hand?"

Jihoon looked at Soonyoung's opened palm then took it. He gripped it tightly as he follows after Soonyoung into the abandoned factory. 

If it looks horrible outside, it looks awful and creepy inside. If Jihoon knew how to drive a car, he would have left Soonyoung there and drove back home. The place was a total mess — papers and files scattering on the floor, broken pieces of woods lying here and there — it looks as if there was an earthquake happening in here. 

"It doesn't look that bad, right?" Soonyoung asked after a few moments of silence. "This was just a mess."

Jihoon frowned. "Are you out of your mind? It does look bad."

"It doesn't," Soonyoung argued. "Just imagine. If this place was cleaned thoroughly and designed prettily, it won't look that bad."

Jihoon rolled his eyes. "Who in their right mind would come here and turned this place into a sweetdream?" he mumbled. "Once a nightmare, always a nightmare."

"But, there were times where nightmare could turn into a sweetdream," Soonyoung said. "Just like this one."

"But, this ain't a sweetdream, Kwon Soonyoung. This is a total nightmare."

"It's a sweetdream, though."

"You're crazy," Jihoon commented. "I'm done with you."

"Then, do you want me to leave you here all alone?" Soonyoung asked, there's a mischievous glint in those eyes. "I could do that if you tell me to."

Jihoon's hold on Soonyoung's arm tightened. "Never. Don't you dare."

"Don't worry, I won't do it," the older said. "Even if I wanted to..." he whispered underneath his breath, but Jihoon heard him. 

The younger pinched his arm. "What was that? You really wanna leave me here all alone?" 

"I mean, yeah."

Jihoon frowned. "If I turn into a ghost, I'm gonna hunt you down."

"Will you?" Soonyoung questioned with a raised eyebrow. "I mean, you yourself is scared of a ghost. Won't you be scared too if you turn into one?" 

"I am scared, yes. But, if I turn into one, I wouldn't have that kind of feeling again."

"And are you sure you're gonna hunt me down?" the taller asked. "We both know that you won't do it because you're too much in love with me."

"Idiot," Jihoon said. "Let's just go."

Soonyoung chuckled. "Yes, sir."

They walked further into the room and as they continue walking, the air inside the building grew colder, causing Jihoon to shiver. Being a coward that he is, he assumed that it was the spirit that lived at the factory and he may not be an expert, but he knew that the spirits could harm you if you did something that could anger them. 

He shuddered when he imagined himself being chased by a spirit or two. He knew he shouldn't think of such things because they said that it will come true if you get yourself involved with it, but he just couldn't help it. "Fuck, I wanna go home..."

"So suddenly?" Soonyoung asked, his eyebrows furrowed when he looked at Jihoon. 

"Ah... I really wanna go home," he whined as his imagination started to grow wilder each moment passed. "Home..."

Soonyoung laughed, patting Jihoon's hands that were gripping onto his arm. "Ji, we just entered the building and it's only the first floor. We still have the second floor to explore."

"I don't wanna explore. I wanna go back home."

"What are you so scared of?" Soonyoung asked. "It's nothing. It's only a mess in here. I swear, there's no ghost."

Jihoon gripped him tighter. "Don't talk about the ghost like that."

Soonyoung arched an eyebrow at the younger. "I thought you're scared of them? Why are you defending them now?"

"I'm not defending them. I'm just —"

BOOM! 

Jihoon's head quickly turned towards where the sound came from. "W-w-what was that?" 

"A ghost."

The younger whipped his head back at Soonyoung. He stared wide eyed at the older. "WHAT?!"

Soonyoung laughed, pulling Jihoon closer towards him. "I'm just joking. It's nothing." He smiled. 

"Really?" Jihoon asked, looking doubtful. "Then, what was that?"

"It was the wind," he replied. "Let's go now."

They continued walking until they reached the middle of the factory. Just like any other rooms, there were nothing except the papers and files scattering around the place.

"What kind of factory was this?" Jihoon asked as they climbed the staircase to get to the second floor. "There were papers and files all over the floor."

Soonyoung hummed. "Might as well be a paper factory. You know, where they made the papers and stuff..." 

"I know what you mean. I'm not an idiot, Soonyoung," Jihoon said. 

"Are you still scared?" Soonyoung asked as they went from one room to another room. 

Jihoon wanted to answer, but he felt shivers ran down his spine when the cold air hit his face. "Why is it so cold here?" 

Soonyoung pulled him closer. "Because it's night?"

"Smartass —"

BOOM!

Jihoon jumped. "W-was that because of a wind too?" he asked, moving closer towards his boyfriend. 

"What if I say it's not?" Soonyoung asked. 

Jihoon looked at his boyfriend. "Soonyoung, don't play around with me. I'm gonna kick you in the balls if you dare to say it's not the wind."

Soonyoung chuckled and shook his head, amusement written all over his face. "You're funny when you're scared."

"I am not," he snapped. "Let's... let's just continue."

"I thought you're scared?"

"I am, but.. yeah..."

They continued walking and the further they went, the faster Jihoon's heart was beating. He was gripping Soonyoung's hand and arm so tight and if it hurts the older, Soonyoung doesn't say anything. 

"Why are we even doing this? Why tonight? Why now? Why?" Jihoon whispered underneath his breath as he looked around the place. It was hurting his eyes because the place was dark and he wasn't used to it. 

"Why?" Soonyoung repeated. "Hmm... because it's been so long since we last had fun?"

Jihoon furrowed his eyebrows at Soonyoung. "This is nothing close to fun."

"For you, no. But, for me, yes," Soonyoung said. "Adventure is fun."

"No, it's not."

Soonyoung rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever you say, babe," he said. "Anyway, I've read somewhere that many people died here. If I'm not mistaken, around hundreds? Or was it thousands?" He shook his head. "I don't quite remember, but it was a horrible case."

"Why are you telling me this?" Jihoon asked. "Are you well aware that your dear boyfriend is about to pass out now and you told me this creepy story? Are you trying to kill me or what?"

"Depends..."

"Depends... what? Are you for real?" Jihoon asked. 

"Nah, just kidding," Soonyoung said. "Back to the story..."

"You really wanna kill me, huh."

"Just listen. It's an interesting story, I swear."

Jihoon shook his head. "There's nothing interesting about that story," he said. "Anyway, continue."

"You said it's not interesting and yet you still wanna hear it?" 

"Just tell me."

"Okay, then," Soonyoung said, shrugging afterwards. "Back to the story —"

BOOM! BOOM!

"Okay, okay, okay, okay, okay, okay!" Jihoon said quickly. "I think you don't have to continue the story. I've changed my mind. Let's just looked around and go home."

"Back to the story..."

"I thought I told you to stop telling me the story?" Jihoon asked. "You're just gonna attract whatever spirits that were living here."

"But, it's fun."

"It's not fun at all."

"Okay, then. Let me tell you other story."

Jihoon glanced up at the older. "Was it a good story?" 

Soonyoung hummed. "Really good. I kept reading it before I went to bed."

"What are you? A 5-year-old boy?" 

"Let's pretend you said nothing," he said. "This story was based on true story. It was told by one of the worker who used to work at this factory."

"Seriously? Are you kidding me?" Jihoon asked, disbelief written all over his face. "Another creepy story about this factory?"

"It's not creepy, I swear."

Jihoon shook his head. "I don't believe you. Anything that's related to this place is creepy, just like this factory. Even if it's a happy ending story, it's still creepy."

"Come on, just listen. It's fun, really."

"You're a psycho. It's not fun."

"It is!"

"It's not!"

"It is!"

"It's not —"

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! 

"IT'S NOT FUCKING FUN. FUCKING HELL, WHAT WAS THAT?" he shouted, voice going up an octave higher, head whipping around.

"It was just the wind."

"But... but... it happened too often," Jihoon said. "And I don't feel good about this."

He looked around when he felt like someone was watching him. Maybe it was just his eyes playing tricks, or he was too scared to even differentiate between reality and imaginations, but he swear he saw something running in the hallway.

"Fucking shit, Kwon Soonyoung. I saw something just now," he said. 

Soonyoung looked at the direction he was looking at. "It's nothing?"

"I saw it! I swear!"

"Don't worry. It's nothing," Soonyoung said calmly. "And even if there was something, let's just ignore it. It won't disturb us if we don't disturb him."

"I'm pretty sure we're disturbing him or them right now by coming here..." He bit his bottom lip then shook his head. He tugged on Soonyoung's arm when he says, "Soonyoung, let's go home... I-I can't anymore..."

His heart beat fast inside his chest. He looked away when he felt tears pricking at the corner of his eyes, waiting for the right time to fall down on his cheeks. 

Soonyoung's expression softened. "Baby..." he called softly, cupping his face. "Look at me." He frowned when he sees the tears in Jihoon's eyes. "Oh, baby..."

Jihoon buried his face into the older's warm chest and started sobbing quietly. His hands never stop gripping and clutching onto Soonyoung's shirt. 

"Shhh... it's fine, it's fine... I'm here, okay."

"I wanna go home..." he whimpered. "Home..."

"Baby, look at me."

Jihoon looked up at him, his lips in a pout. "Home..."

Soonyoung smiled then leaned down to press their lips together. It wasn't the usual rush and teeth-clashing kiss, but rather soft and comforting. It's as if Soonyoung was trying to comfort him through soft kisses and if he needed to be honest, it actually works. He stopped sobbing and without him realising, he was running his fingers through Soonyoung's hair, pulling the older closer to him as if they weren't close enough.

Soonyoung was the first one to pull away from the kiss and he chuckled when Jihoon pouted. He dive in for another kiss then rested their forehead together. 

"Why did you kissed me?" Jihoon asked. 

"Uh, because I'm not sure how to comfort you? A simple warm hug wouldn't stop you from crying and feeling scared," Soonyoung told him. "And I just knew that you loved it when I kissed you. So, kissing you was the best option and I did the right thing."

"Hmm... kiss me again."

Soonyoung ran his thumb over Jihoon's bottom lip before capturing the plump, pink lips once again. They stayed like that for a few seconds before pulling away. 

Soonyoung smirked. "Let's not make out here or else, we're really gonna meet the ghost."

"SOONYOUNG!" Jihoon screamed as he hit the older's chest. 

"We looked around for a few more minutes then we'll go home. Is that okay?" 

"Make it quick."

Soonyoung nodded. "The quickest," he answered. 

True to his words, it didn't take them too long to look around the place. They simply went into one room to another and came back out after a few seconds. 

"Home."

"Yes, yes, home." Soonyoung laughed then hold onto Jihoon's wrist and lead him downstairs, towards the entrance. 

Jihoon breathed a sigh of relief when they finally stepped out of the old factory. Finally, he get to breathe properly. Staying inside equals to dying slowly because the air inside was suffocating him. 

"It was fun, right?" Soonyoung asked as he start the engine and drove away from the building. "Especially my kisses."

Jihoon rolled his eyes. "Keep on dreaming, Kwon. And it's not fun at all. I swear, this will be the last time I'm coming with you."

"We both know that your words meant nothing. You always said that and yet, here you are."

Jihoon huffed in annoyance. "I hate you."

"I love you too."

"Shut up."

Soonyoung quirked an eyebrow at Jihoon and smirked. "Oh, brave now?" he asked. "Where was the scaredy cat from earlier?"

Jihoon hit Soonyoung's arm. "Seriously, I hate you."

Soonyoung laughed. "Oh God, you're so cute."

"I'm not cute," Jihoon grumbled. 

"Yeah? Then, no McDonalds date for you," Soonyoung said, the hint of a self-satisfied smirk playing across full, pink lips. There was a mischievous glint in his eyes as he spared Jihoon a short glance. 

"You fucker," he said. "That was unfair!"

"It is. So, are you cute or not?" 

Jihoon groaned. "Fine! I am cute!"

Soonyoung smile widened. "That's my boy. So, McDonalds date it is, then."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Love y'all!


End file.
